Out of the blue
by BAUMember
Summary: Season 11 inspired, the newest addition is welcomed by his mommy JJ and Daddy Hotch. My take on events, very much HOTCH JJ based but with the rest of the team. Rated M for future chapters...


My second Criminal minds story, inspired to write after the season 11 opener this is my take on recent events, it is very much Hotch/ JJ based but with the team featuring heavily too. I own nothing, credit to the creators of CM, I apologies for any typos and mistakes. Rated M from the get go, due to future adult scenes.

"So any luck with the interviews? Asked Rossi as he walked with Hotch towards the BAU conference room to go over the latest case. Kate Callahan's departure from the team, following her announcement that she was pregnant and JJ who was also absent from the team following the birth of her second child, had left the team two agents down, and with the case loads coming in thick and fast, time was not on their side, everyone was doing twice the work with Garcia even trying her hand at profiling. Clutching the latest case file, Hotch shook his head and gave a sigh, "Not yet, I have another lot of candidates to interview later today but first we need to go over this case". They soon joined Morgan Garcia and Reid around the table, "Right what do we have" asked Hotch as he sat down.

"Two kills on two coast's in two days, this guy is on a mission and he isn't going to stop until its complete" replied Morgan, "Neither will we" said Hotch as he opened his case file, the rest of the team followed suit and as Ross said five brains against his one, his money was on the team. The five of them soon got to work profiling the latest case, in which a male victim has been found in an apartment block, the MO was the same as a male victim that had been found in New York the day before, leaving the team wondering if they were dealing with a copycat one killer or a team.

Feeling his phone vibrate Hotch pulled it from his pocket and saw the caller ID, "I will be right back" he said before leaving the room and heading for his office.

"Hey you" he asked with a smile.

"Hey yourself, how has your day been so far?" replied JJ in a soft voice.

Taking a seat behind his desk Hotch leaned back and smiled, "Busy as expected and of course missing you, we all miss you, how's the little guy?"

JJ glanced down at the seeping bundle in her arms and smiled "He is sleeping soundly; Will just took Henry and Jack for a burger and is going to take them to the park after, so it's just me and Joshua"

"That's nice the boys will love that and you know you are supposed to rest when the baby dose" said Hotch with a smile.

"Yes, yes I know and I will, Joshua and I just wanted to say Hi Daddy"

"I miss him too I miss all of you, I must get going you get some rest Ok I will speak to you soon, I love you"

"Love you to; see you when you get home"

JJ placed her phone down and smiled at her baby boy, he was stirring in her arms as she rocked him gently, "It's Ok bubby" she cooed gently as she placed a kiss on his head.

Hotch made his way back to the team, he ran into Garcia in the hallway who was rushing towards him, her heels clicked against the tile flooring as she did so "Sir I was on my way to see you, we have something" she said as she handed him a piece of paper, Hotch took it scanned the words and headed to find the rest of the team.

"So how are my yummy mummy and newest little prince doing?" asked Garcia as she walked alongside Hotch. It was no secret that Garcia adored the youngest members of the BAU family and with the new addition of baby Joshua James Hotchner she was a proud fairy godmother once again.

"JJ is good, Josh is sleeping and the boys are with Will at burger shack" came the reply, the smile on the normally stern looking leaders face, was very evident as he spoke of his family.

36 hours the case had gone on for, the team had discovered early on that they were looking for a hit man, but what they didn't expect was to have one of the Police captains that they had been working alongside to be involved along with his wife, they had caught the un sub with the help of the newest team member Dr Lewis, who Garcia was very excited to have on board.

"Welcome to the team" smiled Hotch as he held his hand out, "Wow really, thank you I can't tell you how great this is I won't let you down sir"smiled Tara as she shook the team leaders hand.

"I'm sure you won't you did an exceptional job today and I think you will fit right in with this team, I will see you bright and early Moday morning, have a nice weekend"

"See you Monday Sir, I hope you have a nice weekend also" smiled Dr Lewis as she got up and left the office, checking the time Hotch saw it was 2 am and that he had not been home and seen is family in almost two days, gathering his things he made his way out of the quiet building, with only the night shift and a few security officers left.

Pulling into his drive Hotch switched off his engine and slowly opened his front door, the house was silent, dropping his keys on the side table, he pulled off his jacket and climbed the stairs to the first floor, gently he pushed the door open of his on Jack's room and peered in, there in bed sound asleep was his 9 year old, adjusting the clovers slightly he kissed the top of his sons head before quietly leaving.

Approaching the second door he saw his step son Henry was also fast sleep and who had kicked all is covers off, Hotch smiled at the scene, it was something he clearly got from his mom both of them restless sleepers. Tucking the 6 year old back in he headed to his own room, the door was open slightly he stood and smiled at the scene that met his eyes.

JJ was sat up in bed humming softy to Joshua who sucked hungrily on her breast, "Hey you coming to join us" she asked while lifting her head she looked at Hotch and he smiled, "That sounds like the best offer I have had all day, let me just grab a quick shower" placing a quick kiss on her head Hotch quickly stripped off and headed towards the bathroom.

"Did you check the boys" JJ asked, when Hotch eventually joined her in bed, she had just finished feeding the baby and was about to wind him.

"Here let me" said Hotch as he held out his arms, he took his new born and placed him over his shoulder, and he gently patted his back, while JJ adjusted her top and lay on her side facing Hotch, "They boys are fast asleep, and Henry like his mom had kicked all the covers off"

JJ smiled, "I can't help if I get too hot sometimes"

"I'm teasing. How was your day" came the reply from Hotch, "You done little man" he asked as he glanced at Josh who was now sound asleep, "Our day was good, now if he is asleep put him in his cot as mommy wants some daddy cuddles" grinned JJ.

"Mommy is very bossy" whispered Hotch as he placed the baby down, "I heard that" mumbled JJ as she snuggled further under the duvet and waited for Hotch to join her.

"You were supposed to, now where is my hello kiss" smiled Hotch as he wrapped his arms tightly around her, shifting slightly JJ leaned up so her lips where inch's from his, she smiled sweetly before pressing them together, it was slow at first but with each kiss IT became more heated. Reluctantly Hotch pulled away, "Still another few weeks yet" he said with a frown, "I know but it will be worth it" JJ replied as she snuggled down on to his chest.

Right so, that is that. Did you like or hate, let me know, I plan to try and update regularly if I can, I will also go back in time and let you see how Hotch and JJ ended up together. Please leave a wee review if you don't mind xxx


End file.
